pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Artic Winds Chapter 1 - The Journey's Beginning
The sun's rays shone on the window, and the girl in bed squeezed her eyes shut as the rays hit her face. She groaned and rolled over as she heard her mom's voice call her from downstairs. This girl was Nora Nevis, and little did she know, she was soon going to be on the biggest adventures of her life. "Coming, mom!" Nora shouted, her voice raspy. She rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed, yawning. Still in her rainbow pajamas, she rushed down the stairs and almost tripped. She ran towards her mom. "What is it?" Nora asked. Mrs.Nevis let out a sigh and shook her head at her daughter's appearance. "Go get dressed, Nora." Mrs.Nevis said. The mother had a Pokeball in her hand, but the Pokeball had a strange sky blue snowflake marking on it. Nora went back upstairs to her room. Five minutes later, Nora rushed down the stairs again, wearing her black shirt and jeans. "What Pokemon is in the Pokeball, mom?" Nora asked, gesturing to the strange ball. "Is it for me?" Nora's mom nodded. "Yes, it's for you of course. I know you've been wanting to go and start your journey, and I thought I'd give you this Pokemon. This is my only Pokemon but now it's yours. Take care of it, it's really special and rare. It comes from a faraway place called Alola." She said. Nora's emerald eyes sparkled with curiosity, and she took the ball from her mother's hand. "Go outside and play with the Pokemon, Nora." Her mother instructed. "Let it get used to you." Nora went outside and sent out the Pokemon. "G-Go, err...Pokemon!" As she did this, a red beam appeared and so did a Pokemon. A white, fluffy fox-like creature was now in front of her, with six large fluffy tails and cute sparkly blue eyes. "Wow!" Nora exclaimed, staring at the Pokemon. She crouched down and held out her hand, gently petting the tuft of fur on the Pokemon's head. "You're cute," Nora said. "I'm going to name you..um..actually, what is your name?" "Vulpiii!" The Pokemon purred. "Vulpi?" Nora repeated, her eyes narrowing. She shrugged. "I'll just call you Vixie, then." She picked up the Pokemon and walked back into the house. "Mom, what kind of Pokemon is this?" She asked. "It's an Alolan Vulpix, an ice type," Mrs.Nevis replied. "Oh okay. I think it's really cute." Nora said as she headed upstairs to her room. "Vixie return!" Nora said and put Alolan Vulpix back in her Pokeball. Nora packed her backpack with her stuff in it and went downstairs. "I'm leaving mom," Nora said to her mother. She walked over to her mom and hugged her. "I love you, I promise I'll come to visit. And I'll take good care of Vulpix." Nora said. "Good luck on your journey, and I love you too dear!" Mrs.Nevis said. Nora walked out of the house, looking back to wave her mom goodbye. As she walked out of her hometown with the wind blowing and her hair flowing in the breeze, she knew there would be many things waiting ahead for her. She was so excited about her journey, and she felt as if nothing could stop her. Category:Chapters